O Grande Dia
by Nat King
Summary: "Você pode se achar fraca, mas não é. Você pode achar que é mais uma no Clã, mas não é. Você pode achar que uma dor vai durar para sempre, mas ela não dura." Mini-mini-mini-oneshot para Fernando Nunes e Loveanju.


**Olá pessoas! \o/**

**Tirei a tarde para escrever essa one de presente para dois leitores muito queridos: o Fernando Nunes e a Rafaela (LoveAnju).**

**Não os conheço muito bem, mas tenho um carinho muito grande por vocês, hehe. **

**Obrigada pelo apoio.**

**Boa leitura.**

**..**

**O Grande Dia**

**..**

Nunca fomos muito próximos, isso é fato. Mas, contrariando todo o tipo de comentário maldoso sobre eu não apreciá-la como filha, eu sempre te admirei. Não é normal dos Hyuuga demonstrar sentimento e, ter você representando o que toda uma geração não pode transparecer não é motivo de desgosto: você é meu orgulho. Claro que eu dizia que você não poderia tomar à frente do Clã, mas o motivo era justamente o contrário: eu não poderia entregar o Clã nas mãos da princesa Hyuuga, nas mãos da minha filha. Não podia simplesmente aceitar que estava adulta, que não precisaria de amparo e de meus ensinamentos. Não queria que o mundo te atingisse como me atingiu quando sua mãe, em missão, morreu. Ela era gentil como você e tinha as feições muito parecidas com as de Hanabi. Vocês duas são a única lembrança que tenha dela e admitir que estejam crescendo é apavorante. Sim, sou Hyuuga Hiashi e estou com medo, me julgue.

Porém, você está pronta. Hoje, eu vou te guiar para dentro do templo e entregar a sua mão, tão pequena, para um marmanjo loiro, tão hiperativo quanto uma criança movida a açúcar, que fica brincando de equilibrar o chapéu de kage no alto do monte Hokage. Céus, pensei que fosse mais esperta, minha filha... Mas fico feliz ainda assim, mesmo que não esteja sorrindo. Entregar uma filha para uma pessoa que nem conhecemos é quase um tiro no escuro; os conheço bem, dei vários. Espero que tenha acertado o alvo, Hinata. Me irritava quando Neji vinha me dizer que era forte – como se eu não soubesse. Hoje vejo que quem não sabia era você, portanto, me ouça uma última vez:

Você pode se achar fraca, mas não é. Você pode achar que é mais uma no Clã, mas não é. Você pode achar que uma dor vai durar para sempre, mas ela não dura. Pode também achar que apenas nas mãos do Uzumaki está à chave da sua felicidade, mas é mentira. Você enfrentou ninjas de elite até a ponta de seus dedos sangrarem e seus joelhos fraquejarem pelo cansaço. Você superou expectativas que ninguém esperava vindas de uma mulher. Vi você chorar muito tempo por um sentimento que julgava distante, mas eis você agora, num kimono florido, pintando os lábios para se tornar esposa daquele que um dia você olhava pelas costas.

Você teve força suficiente para esperar, lutar e mostrar, não apenas a ele, mas a todos a sua volta que não precisava de ninguém para completá-la: você era completa sozinha. Naruto não te completa, minha filha, como dizem os apaixonados: ele te transborda. Minha pequena Hinata já era essa ninja forte antes mesmo de saber, antes mesmo de todos saberem, porque isso _eu _sabia há anos. Imagino que sua mãe também, mas ela seria muito mais delicada, dizendo que "Hiashi, o rapaz é boa pessoa" e, mesmo eu sabendo que ela estaria certa, eu teria franzido as sobrancelhas e resmungado qualquer coisa a contragosto. Soa engraçado, mas geralmente, é assim que funciona: um dia, sua filha ou filho irá até você e seu marido-loiro-hiperativo e dirá: "Vou me casar". Aí, Naruto vai ficar vermelho de frustração dizendo que "Não, você ainda é uma criança!" e você apaziguará tudo dizendo "Naruto, ela/ela está grande para fazer suas próprias escolhas". Sei disso porque, quando anunciou seu matrimônio, só conseguia ver uma menina franzina de cabelos curtos com uma boneca entre os braços, de mãos dadas com um menino ranhento de jardim de infância, anunciando com toda naturalidade do mundo, como se estivessem dizendo: "Vamos ali tomar um sorvete e já voltamos!".

É apavorante.

Portanto, não tendo mais o que dizer sobre nada relevante, desejo que seja feliz, como eu sei que você sempre mereceu, mas também te desejo lágrimas de profunda agonia, para que a alegria que emanar de seu lar a conforte nessas horas – é só nelas que percebemos como a família é importante. Você é importante. Eu amo você, filha. Seja feliz.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

P.S.: você está muito enganada se acha que eu não sei que está grávida.

**xXxXxXx**

**Awn gente, que muito amor o Hiashi fofo –nau**

**Sempre pensei que, por trás de todo aquele escudo frio estava um marmanjão louco pelas filhas e imagino que ele admire e teme por Hinata e Hanabi, não sabendo como dizer.**

**Não quero diminuir outros leitores, mas é que deu uma vontade de apertar esses dois em especial huahahaha Se alguém aí quiser, posso fazer uma one-presente também, é só dar o tema \o/**

**A vocês, Fernando e Rafaela, não os conheço, mas o mesmo vale aos dois: vocês podem achar que muitas pessoas não ligam para vocês, mas é mentira. São vocês com seus pequenos gestos que faz com que eu me sinta grande: vocês são maiores ainda, por conseguirem transmitir tal sentimento. Sejam felizes, como eu sei que vocês merecem ;D**

**Kissus e ja ne!**


End file.
